Prue Halliwell
Prudence Brianna Johnna Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destinedbelong to Sol though. Prue is the third oldest of the Destined Ones and first born child to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is the older sister to Charlotte and Cassandra Halliwell. She is also the second Twice Blessed Child. She was born exactly four years after her cousin Wyatt. History Before Destined Prue is the daughter Phoebe had foreseen and the eldest of the female Destined Ones. She shares along with Wyatt the Twice Blessed Child status, making her almost as powerful as Wyatt. Since she was a little girl everybody compared her with her Aunt. She likes it but knows that she is a different Prue Halliwell and never tried to be like her aunt. She´s naturally like her aunt and there´s nothing she can´t do to change it. Like her cousins and sisters, Prue had a normal childhood. Soon she wanted to fight demons and always wanted to go with Wyatt and Chris on a hunt trip. She was very popular in high school and was the leader of the Halliwell´s coven. That was the name her colleagues gave to her group which was formed by her, Melinda, Tamora and Pandora. Prue was also a cheerleader. She had nothing to do with the common cheerleader but wanted to experience that and in her senior year became the leader of the group. She went to college to study Supervision and Management. And right after finishing college, Prue opened P3. It was the dream of her life. Season 1 In Season 1, Prue: - Is introduced as a powerful witch always ready to kick evil beings´ asses; -Shows good fighting skills and no fear; - It´s notorious she has a good relationship with her parents and other relatives. She has some disagreements with Wyatt. She´s very close to her mother and proof of that is that she is able to risk her powers to save Phoebe when this is death by a demon at the beginning of the season; - She hates when Wyatt is overprotective; - Her best friend are Melinda, Tamora and Chris who´s the one that knows her better than anyone else; - She loves her cupid side but enjoys a lot fighting demons; - Prue finds out that she is an heiress of the Power of Three along with Melinda and Tamora. They are the first born female witches after their mother and all three were born with Melinda Warren´s powers. They´re not so powerful as their mothers, at least not quiet yet. They also find out that there´ll be a set of Charmed Ones in every generation; - Before finding out she´s a Charmed One (in her childhood), she gets to know that she´s is the second Twice Blessed Child. That explains pretty well why she as many powers as Wyatt. The need to work together to connect their powers. Not an easy task at first but then they figure out how to do it; - It´s revealed to Prue and Wyatt that their fates walk on side by side since the beginning of times; - Wyatt reveals to Prue his true feelings about her amazing her. Prue tries to run from that and pretend it´s not a big deal, but the truth is that she feels the same way and after breaking up with Jackson she reveals it to Wyatt and both start dating; - The real challenge comes when their Aunt Prue mentions something, on the day she comes back, leaving Wyatt and Prue no way out but to tell what´s happening between them. Their family end up accepting that there´s some forces out there that are not supposed to be fought against; - Everything falls apart when Eric, Prue´s ex-boyfriend and longest relationship, returns to town. Some events lead to the break up between Wyatt and Prue. Prue feels disappointed because Wyatt wasn´t able to truth their love and the way out is to break up. That break up has a affects the whole fighting demons thing; - Prue finds out she´s likely to become evil because she was born at the manor just like Wyatt, Phoebe and Charlotte. She becomes evil when is cursed by Leah but turns back to good with Wyatt´s help; - Despite working for good, Prue has a grey side. She is not afraid to make a deal with Leah to get another demon out of her way. That afraids her family, but she believes that sometimes working with evil doesn´t mean she´s evil. Throughout season 1, Prue has a lot to discover and a lot to learn. Being a Twice Blessed is more that she thinks and her fate was written centuries ago. Prue has to face not only demons, but herself. She grows up a lot in season 1 as she learns how to deal with some things. Personality Prue is always protective when it comes about her family. She is constantly compared to her aunt Prue, but it doesn´t mean that she didn´t take some characteristics from Phoebe, Piper and Paige. Funny like Phoebe, sarcastic like Piper, spunky and sassy like Paige. She is also protective, quick-thinking, responsible, independent, devoted to her family, bossy and stubborn, but she´s also sweet, sarcastic, humorous, demon haunted. As well as Wyatt, Prue feels that she has the responsibility to protect her family. Love Life About love relationship, Prue could have all the boys she wanted but she only dated the ones she was really interest in. She flirted a lot, but she felt really love when she met Eric. Eric Eric was a medical student when Prue met him at Halliwell´s. Prue was helping at Piper´s restaurant when he was having dinner with his family who had come from Texas to visit him. He came back the day after, but Prue wasn´t there so Melinda gave him her phone number. After a few dates, Prue decided to invite him for homecoming. That didn´t make Wyatt happy. But Prue didn´t care. After homecoming they keep dating and when Prue went to college Eric asked her to formalize their relationship. Wyatt didn´t like it but accepted it. They dated for almost 3 years. Six months before she opened the P3, they broke up because he took a place in a hospital in Germany. It was not easy for her to forget him. She dated a few guys after Eric, but nothing serious. Two years after they broke up, Eric returns to San Francisco and thanks to that, Wyatt and Prue´s relationship ended for a while. Jackson Jackson is a whitelighter who dated Prue for a few weeks. They met when Prue and Wyatt were saving him and Eva, another whiltelighter. Prue and Jackson broke up because Jackson realized that Prue´s heart didn´t belong to him and left the way open to Wyatt. Wyatt In spite of being cousins, Prue and Wyatt always felt something for each other. When Wyatt was at the age of 18 and Prue 14, they kissed and agreed not to speak about it again. Taking advantage of the end of Prue and Eric´s relationship, Wyatt became her friendly shoulder. Her relationship with Wyatt, is not the best at the beginning. They fought all the time. When Wyatt finally took the courage to kiss her she didn´t know what to do or what her feelings were but soon realized that she was also in love with him. They started dating but they didn´t say anything to their family because they were afraid of their reaction. When they finally did, it was hard to face their relatives but soon they realized that running away was not the best solution. In spite of being weird for their family, they accepted Wyatt and Prue´s relationship. After months of happiness, they break up thanks to Eric´s return to San Francisco. Prue felt disappointed by Wyatt´s attitude and ended their relationship. Professional Life After graduating from City College of San Francisco with a degree on Supervision and Management Prue decided it was about time to re-opne the P3, her Aunt Piper old club. She bought it from the seller and re-opened it. She´s the manager and works hard to make P3 one of the best night clubs in town. Appearance Prue greatly her Aunt Prue appearance with the difference that Prue´s eye color is hazel. At the beginning of season 1, Prue has a long dark hair but throughout the course of the season, she changes to brown and gets light brown and blonde highlights. Prue loves to wear make up. On a day-to-day basis, she tries to keep it simple choosing colors that match her skin color and red or pink lipstick. On parties, events or even when working at P3 she prefers darker colors matching her clothes. She also loves to wear eye-liner given her a feline look and she´s not afraid to wear it at all times. Prue´s clothing style is classy sexy professional and casual / casual chic (depending on the occasion) wearing revealing sexy clothes and elegant clothes when working on P3 or when she goes out for dinner for example. Name´s Meaning Prue was named after her Aunt Prue and Brianna Warren and Johnna in honor to her great-granmother Penny Halliwell´s maiden name, Johnson. Prudence is of Latin origin and means Caution and Discretion. A very common name in the 16th, 17th and 19th centuries. Brianna is of Irish, Gaelic and Celtic origin and means High, Noble and Exalted. Found occasionally in England since the 16th century. Johnna is of Hebrew origin and means God is gracious. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring'.' Powers Telekinesis Premonitions Telekinetic Beaming Beaming Telekinetic Molecular Combustion Cryokinesis Conjuring Cupid Powers Fear Drowning Notes from the Author Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:Destined